A normal somewhat strange No weird day
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Renji has a horrible day as events happen mentioning of a KenpachixByakuya pairing and implied RukiaxShusuke pairing humor fic


It was a nice day in Soul Society the summer breeze was gentle and the sun's rays invigorating 'All in all a nice day to beat the hell out of Renji' Rukia thought as she kicks the aforementioned person.

"The hell was that for midget" Renji hollers in pain rubbing his sore head and backside Rukia's eye twitches in agitation at being called a midget by her red-headed friend for the second time that day.

Slapping him once more on the head ignoring his muttered "owww" she walks away heading back too her squad "see ya you damned baboon" Rukia yells out over her shoulder hearing Renji curse in agitation she grins.

"Damn evil midget" Renji curses Rukia under his breath continuing to mutter unintelligible things never noticing the looming presence behind him until he turns and walks right into the person falling on his sore backside once more.

Cursing once more at his poor luck he looks up at the person he had walked into only too nearly cower in fear upon seeing his Captain's frowing face and the new Captain from Squad 3 he let's out a nervous laugh.

Swallowing his fear Renji jumps to his feet cringing in slight pain "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Amagai sirs" he says bowing slightly in their presence feeling Byakuya's unimpressed glare drilling into the back of his head.

Hearing him let out a deep sigh Renji gulps in slight fear "Please forgive my lieutenant it seems he's had a momentary lapse of manners" Byakuya says as they continue on their original paths away from him.

Sighing in relief at not being scolded further he straightens himself and turns only too scowl deeply in irritation as he comes face to face with a laughing Ikkaku and a grinning Yumichika.

Turning red in anger "Shut up" Renji growls out stalking off as Ikkaku continues too laugh at his sheer stupidity "Now I know why she calls him a baboon" Yumichika says lips quirking up in pure amusement.

Renji continues walking away from the duo only to stop eyes widening at the sight that was before him eyes widening he backs away "I saw nothing" he mutters under his breath feeling the area quickly in fear.

Yumichika and Ikkaku blink in surprise wondering waht could have caused their friend too react like that they cautiously approach the area only to flee in fear their faces aflame in shame at nearly being caught.

They stop once far away from the disturbing scene both shivering in slight disgust 'poor Renji' they think taking pity on their red-headed friend shaking their heads they decide never too speak of what they just saw.

Clenching his eyes shut groaning in agony as the mortifying images continue to assault his mind Renji wonders 'why me' breathing a heavy sigh of relief as he deems the area safe from harm slumping against the wall in slight exhaustion.

Relaxing against the wall Renji shivers in absolute revulsion 'never in my life would I have thought Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki would engage in that sort of activity together' his mind says in disgust.

So lost in his thoughts Renji didn't notice the approaching spiritual pressures until "RENJI" the voice of Rukia yells near his ear causing him too jump shrieking in fear eyes wide in pure terror.

Raising an eyebrow in slight amusement Captain Amagai watches the scene before him chuckling quietly under his breath when Rukia's peals of laughter prove to be quite infectuous giggling madly at Renji's misfortune.

Standing on slightly shaky feet Renji prepares too flash-step away from the duo only to promptly trip causing Rukia's already maddening giggles too turn into full blown laughter Renji sighs wearily.

After a few minutes Rukia finally calms down taking gasping breaths from laughing so hard she waves Renji later before taking hold of Captain Amagai's hand and with that the two disappeared from sight.

Mouth dropped open and eyebrows raised Renji watches on in shock as Captain Amagai clasps Rukia's hand gently within his own hand walking away together Renji sighs wondering again 'why me.'

Standing up Renji warily looks around before dashing to the safety of his quarters sighing in relief he steps inside "SURPRISE" his gathered friends yell causing Renji too scream in fear falling to the floor of his room.

Eyes wide in absolute terror Renji jumps too his feet scrambling out the still open door Renji proceeds to flash-step farther away leaning against a wall trying too calm his erratically beating heart.

Blinking in shock Renji's friends look at each other in confusion all wondering the same thing 'what had caused Renji to react like that' and as they were pondering this Rukia was facing her older brother.

"You really are too cruel Byakuya" Rukia says watching in surprise as a mischievious smile spreads across the lips of the normally unmovable and proud noble letting out a rare laugh he answers.

"Was only a prank sister" Rukia rolls her eyes in exasperation before letting out a laugh of her own 'poor Renji' she thinks feeling slight pity for her friend needless to say Renji was scarred from the events that had happened. 


End file.
